With Family
by LycoX
Summary: Even though she's a well trained Assassin and has Oliver's support, Sara Lance hasn't been this frightened in years.


**With Family**

 **Disclaimer: After watching the season 2 episode 'Crucible', it reminded me yet again about the fact that it seemed like Oliver got through to Sara in that hospital scene where her family is concerned and the two go off to have a big reveal. But then in the next episode, its like that didn't even happen. A switch in the writing or something else? Anyway, this is something that fixes that and I think I'm the only one to even do this.**

* * *

 **Lance's Apartment**

"Okay, I'm here." Mumbled Laurel a little slurringly as she stumbled some.

Causing her father to look at her in alarm as she came up to him outside of his apartment door. "Laurel, what the Hell, sweetie!? How'd ya get here!?"

Laurel just rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "Don't worry, you worry wart, I took a cab."

"You'll have to forgive me if I'll worry anyway." He told her in concern and getting an exasperated shake of the head from his only daughter.

He would have asked her if she had any clue as to why Queen had asked to meet here but given his little girl's current state, the man had little doubt she had a clue. "So, you know why Ollie asked to meet here?"

"Hell if I know, sweetheart, Hell if I know but you can bet I'm damned curious."

Laurel just let out a sigh and wished her ex would have had better timing so she could still be on her way to getting drunk at her apartment. It was just like him to cause problems without a care in the world. "Sweetie, I highly doubt he intentionally brought us here to cause you a problem." Informed her father dryly and considering if whether or not he should do something about her clear intoxicated state.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Uhh, yeah, ya did."

"I did?"

"Yep."

"Oh." Damn it, Ollie!

"Oh, sorry if I kept either of you waiting." Came the voice of Oliver Queen as he made his appearance on Lance's floor.

His large frame easily blocking anything that might or might not be behind him just as he intended. Laurel just made a noise as she stumbled a bit, causing him to give her a look of concern in her direction. "Nah, we actually just got here not too long ago ourselves. Though I'm inclined to think that maybe whatever you got us here for can wait til another time."

Oliver would have agreed but he had the feeling if he did, Sara would be a lot harder to convince the next time to tell her family that she's alive. Bad enough his old friend was practically teriffied of her sister and dad's potential reactions to her being alive but not like she once was. Letting out a sigh, the archer spoke up. "Well… With why I called for a meeting, I think she'll sober up fast." Replied the former castaway.

And before either Lance could ask him what he meant by that, Oliver moved to the side and revealed a Blonde girl with a Baseball cap on her head and a greatly worried expression on her face. "S-Sara!?" Gasped out Lance as it couldn't be his youngest!

It just couldn't! Wordlessly, Sara nodded as she stepped towards him. Her eyes beginning to glisten as she looked at her shocked father. "She… She recently showed up at Verdant and ever since I've been trying to get her to tell you two. Tonight… I was finally able to get her to do it after a friend of her's ended up in the hospital." Explained Oliver softly but still able to be heard by all three Lances. Knowing that he could forever be shunned by both Laurel and Quentin after this.

But accepting of it as he would willingly pay that price. Laurel, for her part, couldn't tell if she was seeing things or not and she hated it. "Either I'm drunker then I thought or my sister really is in the hallway with us."

"I, I am, Laurel."

That apparently was the wrong thing to say as the drunken lawyer scoffed in anger and annoyance and made to strike at her not so dead sister. Only to end up stumbling and forcing Oliver to catch her and have her pass out in his arms with a small groan. "S-Sara?" Questioned Quentin disbelievingly as he stared at his frightened little girl.

Who only mutely nodded as tears threatened to spill free. "Y-Yeah. And I'm, I'm so sorry, daddy. For being so afraid to come to you and Laurel." She told him as her voice wavered.

"Its okay, sweetie, its okay!" Quentin told her quickly and sincerely as he rushed forward to hug her tightly to him for the first time in years.

Allowing for her to break down as she sobbed heavily against him as she repeatedly apologized to her daddy. And she wasn't the only one crying either as he himself was crying as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Second chapter or leave it as a one time thing?**


End file.
